The present invention relates to an oil filter cartridge having a means attached thereto for removing residual oil from the cartridge after the engine has been drained of oil and before the cartridge is removed.
In recent years, there has become a greater awareness on the part of government as well as the general public of the need to protect the environment. Amongst the problem areas of environmental pollution are the air, land and water; solid waste and automobile; industry such as manufacture and mining, wherein toxicity is caused by water run-off into various waterways and water pollution being caused by waste disposal of manufacturing by-products into waterways. The adverse affects of pollution are being felt by man, as well as animals and no environment is free from pollution.
Because of the problem of pollution affecting the health of man and animals, and the need to safely dispose of all sorts of products, there has become a greater awareness of the need to protect the environment from pollution.
We are all aware of steps being taken by the government to limit pollution and to protect the environment. For example, many pollution control devices have been installed by automobile manufacturers in an effort to limit air pollution. Many states have installed emission testing stations to insure that automobiles operate in a fashion to produce the least amount of air pollution.
A popular method of limiting solid pollution is recycling, and many communities have installed special bins for the collection of metal, paper, plastic or glass.
Because of the greater awareness of the need to protect the environment from pollution, Congress and the states are taking a closer look at waterways, such as rivers and lakes, the pollution therein and what is causing the pollution. Boating is being looked at as a source of pollution. Besides the fact that boats may cause pollution through exhaust gases caused by the engine and solid waste disposal, oil disposal is becoming a particular problem area of concern. Congress and the states are taking a closer look at boating, and they are considering new measures to control various forms of pollution. One of the areas in which greater care is needed to protect the environment is oil disposal from various types of engines. The disposal of oil in U.S. waters is strictly prohibited under federal law; and a substantial penalty can be imposed if this law is violated. There are 12 million boat owners so you can see that there is potentially a great area of concern regarding the issue of pollution.
Of course, new and additional regulations may be required to limit pollution; however, the simple changing of old habits by boat owners on a voluntary basis can materially limit pollution. The adoption of common-sense measures can make water pollution-free, and a more pleasant environment for recreation and commerce. Care should be taken in the use and disposal of products used to clean the boat's hull and deck. Of course, these cleaning products run off into the water when rinsed and are a source of pollution. Wood oils, polishes, solvents, acids and paints are obvious sources of pollution, and care should be taken with them in use as well as disposal. Because of environmental concerns, manufacturers are formulating environmentally safe, non-toxic, biodegradable products. These products in water degrade and therefore have a lesser polluting effect on the environment. Eliminated from these products are phosphates, caustics, acids, chlorine, toxic solvents and fluoronated hydrocarbons. This latter product is the agent suspected to be detrimental to the earth's ozone layer. For example, ships' horns which were once actuated by fluorohydrocarbons now use compressed air which can be replaced and put under pressure by the use of a pump.
The disposal of oil in the waterways is absolutely prohibited by law and subject to a $5,000 fine. Bilge "pillows" and engine compartment absorbent pads are used to soak up spilled oil. As can be readily discerned, the use of these absorbent devices is messy.
Recognizing the need to limit pollution, Boat/US has established a Clean Water Trust as a non-profit organization to initiate projects and to produce educational programs to limit boat pollution. There will be established a liaison between boating groups and environmental groups.
During prior art oil changes, residual oil from the filter cartridge would spill into the bilge and from there, it would be pumped out of the bilge. Of course, pumping bilge oil into the water is illegal and disposing of bilge oil pumped into a container is cumbersome because the oil is mixed with water and to dispose of the oil in a landfill presents a pollution problem. An advantage of the present invention is that residual oil from the filter is piped into a container where the oil can be recycled or disposed of with the container and the oil in the container is not mixed with water or other impurities as would be found in oil from the bilge and, therefore, recycling is facilitated.